pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry's Ultimate Mission
Transcript Major Monogram: Oh no, Carl. Doofenshmirtz is up to something really big. Carl Pauses and looks at the screen. Carl: Oh no! We'll need so many agents! Major Monogram: Here I'll recruit the aliens. Carl: But Meap is fighting Mitch, and there are 5 more I won't list... Major Monogram: Wait. Let me loot at Doofenshmirtz's list of schemes. After 30 seconds Major Monogram gets a smile. Major Monogram: Cat-inator! That's it! Carl, I need the blueprints for it. Carl: Of course I can blot out the "Evil Elixir". Major Monogram: Just that. Mark out the box. Carl: Got it. Major Monogram: I'll go get some parts. At the store... Major Monogram: Where is that extra screw package? Across the aisle... Doofenshmirtz: Oh no! To build today's scheme I need some more screws! And... Phineas: Now where are the screws? Also... Baljeet: The science prize will be mine! Let's get the screws first! Baljeet, Buford, Adyson, Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, Ferb, Major Monogram, and Carl all collide. Baljeet, Buford, Adyson, Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, Ferb, Major Monogram, and Carl: That was awkward... Now let's all get that screw! Adyson: I'm just going to ask for 4 packs. See you in a minute. Baljeet: Ok... 1 minute later... Adyson: Ok, I got all the stuff. Doofenshmirtz: Finally! Let's go do a scheme. Adyson: "Let's"? I am NOT going to be involved in your schemes. Phineas: Ours? Adyson: Nah, just my dad's. Phineas: Good. You want to come over to help build our thing? Adyson: Sounds good. Phineas: Ask your dad if he can drop you off. Adyson: Sure. Ferb: Let's just get to checkout! Phineas, Adyson, Baljeet, Doofenshmirtz, Buford, Major Monogram, and Carl: Ok. 30 minutes later... Adyson: Wow... Phineas: That was really hard to do in 30 minutes. REALLY hard. Isabella: He's just kidding. We had the whole troop, Ferb, and me. Also Phineas, of course. Irving: And me, and Joey, and Angel, and Vanessa, and Django! Isabella: Yes, Irving. Adyson: How did Vanessa get here? Vanessa: Hey, Adyson! Adyson: Hey! Ferb: I think Vanessa got here by parachute... Or something like that. Phineas: Just pull down the curtains. Ferb pulls down the curtains. Adyson: Wow. That's a giant jungle gym. I wonder if Perry would like it. Hey, where is he? Parry Gripp: I'm over here! Phineas: Not again! Where's the Platypus? Parry Gripp: Oh. Perry goes down a slide. Major Monogram: Perry's coming. You take it from here, Carl. Oh, hello Perry. Doof is up to something but we don't know what it is. Ok, Carl, I can do the rest. Carl: I took out the self-destruct button. Major Monogram: Good. Back in the jungle gym... Phineas: And this is the underground part. Anyways, tag time! Holly: You just said we were playing a game revolving around points. Phineas: That is next on the agenda. Adyson: What type of tag? Phineas: If you get tagged, you try to tag people along with the person who tagged you and also the other tagged people. So, a demo game with just me, Ferb, and Isabella. Everyone watches the demo. Gretchen: So that's how it's done. Phineas: Yes. Now, Ready, set... Katie: Ahem. Phineas: Oh, yes. We need to be at least 25 feet apart. Isabella: 50, Phineas. Phineas: Oh, yes. Now, positions! 5 minutes later... Phineas: Ready, set, go! Anna: Who's it? Phineas: Katie. Ok, unpause! Katie tags Django after 46.78 seconds.1 Django tags Ferb after 60.89 seconds. Django tags Holly after 1 minute, 44.83 seconds. Ferb tags Gretchen after 1 minute, 58.32 seconds. Holly tags Milly after 2 minutes, 13.82 seconds. Milly tags Joey after 2 minutes, 35.87 seconds. Joey tags Adyson after 2 minutes, 58.98 seconds. Milly tags Isabella after 3 minutes, 43.65 seconds. Isabella tags Anna after 4 minutes, 19.11 seconds. Adyson tags Buford after 5 minutes, 8.22 seconds. Anna tags Baljeet after 6 minutes, 59.25 seconds. Baljeet tags Vanessa after 8 minutes, 23.78 seconds. 1: See my future blog.